Razones para odiarte
by Jaione31
Summary: James Potter siempre sabe lo que hacer para que el autocontrol de Lily Evans salte por los aires. ¡El Gryffindor es la persona más detestable que la pelirroja ha conocido jamás! Por ello, existen múltiples razones para odiarle ... aunque estas hagan también que el corazón de la pelirroja lata a más frecuencia de la habitual. Drabbles JamesxLily
1. Arrogancia(I)

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen todos a JK Rowling, y por desgracia, yo no soy ella. He decidido narrar este fanfic en segunda persona para que el lector se pueda sentir más identificado con Lily y sienta más cercanía al personaje y comprenda sus sentimientos.**

**Gracias de todo corazón al que lea este fic,**

**con amor y rock en las venas,**

**Jaione31**

**Arrogancia (I)**

Ahí está de nuevo.  
Acaba de tocar el suelo con la punta de los pies, y ya se está pavoneando. Las chicas que están su alrededor sueltan chillidos, una incluso se desmaya ( no puedes evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante tamaña exageración). Sus amigos le palmean la espalda, y él le guiña un ojo a su grupito de fans.  
Tú bufas.  
Aunque estás a algunos metros( sentada en un árbol,leyendo, pasando desapercibida, como siempre) él parece escucharte y se gira. Vuestros ojos conectan durante algunos segundos. Él te sonríe, tú te pones del mismo color de tu pelo y sumerges tu nariz en tu libro, pretendiendo no haber visto ese gesto.  
Aunque sabes que es inútil ignorarlo. Al fin y al cabo, James Potter puede ser un estúpido arrogante, pero tiene la sonrisa más hermosa que hayas contemplado jamás.


	2. Gula(II)

**Gula(II)**

No has conocido a persona que coma más que James Potter. El pelinegro engulle cantidades de comida dignas de un troll, aunque su peso no varíe en absoluto. Es lo normal verle rodeado de una montaña de platos que casi lo ocultan a cualquier hora del día en el Gran Comedor.

La mañana de Navidad no es excepción, y cuando al fin consigues bajar le ves, engullendo una porción desproporcionada de pastel y rodeado de sus amigas. Todos se están riendo de alguna broma secreta, y jurarías haber escuchado ¿problema peludo? No, no puede ser. Nuevamente, te maravillas de la relación de amistad que tienen esos cuatro chicos, tan diferentes entre sí- Sirius y James, deportistas, populares y bromistas, Remus Lupin, callado, amable, caballeroso y estudioso, Peter Pettigrew, tan insignificante, pero divertido y amable- y que parecen complementarse tan perfectamente, ayudándose los unos a los otros en todo. Y, en el fondo, sientes un poco de envidia, ¡lo qué darías por tener amigos así! Y es que, aunque tengas a Severus, desde que este se empezó a juntar con Lucius Malfoy y su pandilla ( mortífagos, se hacen llamar) ya nada ha vuelto a ser lo mismo. Y por más que intentes juntarte con las chicas de tu casa, jamás te has llevado demasiado bien con ellas. No eres demasiado popular, ahora que lo piensas.

-¡Evans! - suelta James cuando te ve, con la boca llena- ¡ me alegro de verte!- exclama mientras le vuelan migas de la boca, que van a parar a tu túnica.  
Tu le miras con desconcierto y desagrado, mientras te la limpias. Bucas desesperadamente a alguien conocido que te libre de la tortura que es para ti interactuar con James Potter ,pero has tardado bastante en bajar, porque te has empeñado en terminar todos los deberes que os han mandado para vacaciones hoy, y ahora, cuando al fin has conseguido llegar, el banquete ya se ha acabado, y todas tus amigas se han ido.

Suspiras con pesadez, pero asientes educadamente hacia James, y le dedicas el amago de una sonrisa.  
-¡Sientate con nosotros!- te anima Potter, aún con la boca llena.  
Y sin dejarte dudar ni un instante, te coge de la muñeca y te sienta a su lado. Sus amigos os miran con la expresión de haberse tragado un sapo cornudo(especialmente Black) y se dedican a medio ignorarte. No te extraña, después de todos los años de desprecio hacia James, deben odiarte, como mínimo. El por qué el objeto de tus desplantes te sigue hablando es para ti un misterio que aún no consigues resolver, y es que aunque James Potter pregone que te ama a los cuatro vientos, sus supuestos sentimientos no le han impedido ligarse a todo lo que lleva falda en Hogwarts, aunque eso a ti no te molesta- o eso es lo que te dices a ti misma.  
James se centra en ti.  
-¡Te he guardado un plato, pelirroja!-dice con entusiasmo, mientras coloca delante de ti unos dulces navideños.  
-No me gusta que me llames así-protestas débilmente. Pero aceptas el plato con una sonrisa, y le pegas un entusiasta mordisco al pastel de calabaza, tu favorito. Esa noche ríes y bromeas con un James Potter más amable y accesible de lo usual, y te lo pasas estupendamente, todo gracias al Gryffindor. Puede ser un tragón y un mujeriego, pero hoy puedes admitir ante ti misma, que James Potter es realmente agradable también.


End file.
